


Oh My

by orphan_account



Series: Hattercrow Extravaganza [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cheesy, First Dates, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gotham(TV)-Prompt: "Romantic dinner that goes really wrong because Jervis is super cheesy, but Jonathan finds it endearing. Bonus if it gets steamy :o"-





	Oh My

**Author's Note:**

> Very little editing done but its a start

It certainly was an interesting attempt. Besides the fact the candles almost fell over and caught the rug on fire…twice, a few of the plates fell off and shattered, and the glasses were sippycups, the date was ready. Jervis had set the whole thing up that morning, hoping to woe Jonathan; it hadn't worked in the past but he wanted to prove himself capable.  

Stepping back to admire his handy work, Jervis pulled his hair out of his ponytail, obviously tied with a velvet ribbon for effect. A wide grin was painted across his face, hands on his hips as everything was finished, now all that was left was actually getting Jonathan to come. However, Jonathan didn't exactly know or agree to…any of this.

Fixing his best stop hat snuggly onto his head, and straightening out the hems of his overcoat, he was ready. The man looked sharp and the date was set, music, food and the like; Jonathan would be here any minute. The hypnotist waited patiently, glancing at his pocketwatch occasionally, Crane should be here soon if his schedule was still constitant.

The food was probably more on the warm side now which was prime eating time but Jonathan still wasn't there. Tapping his foot, a bit impatient, a faint sound came from the back door. Jervis rose from his seat at the semi-romantically set table expecting to see Jonathan.

Instead he was met with Fries, the man looking confused around the room as Jervis gave a frustrated sigh. Slinging his icegun over his shoulder, Fries looked to the other, “I’m guessing I’m not who you expected to see.”

Jervis shook his head, hands balled frustrated at his sides, “No. Where is Crane.”

“I’m flattered.” Fries rolled his eyes and slung his gun around to point to the door behind him, “Back there.” The taller man turned to leave, heading out a different side door to most likely go to his chambers, “Good luck woeing.”

Jervis flustered a bit, forgetting how easy it was to connect the dots and how Fries was smart. Still standing up, he did a quick check of his wrinkleless attire: a black overcoat over a button-up white shirt, tied off with a maroon colored bowtie with slacks to match the coat. He looked rather nice, in his own opinion anyway.

It was another few minutes before Jonathan entered the room, Scarecrow gear still strapped on as he took a step in, metal door creaking closed behind him. Jervis obviously spotted him and waved him over, Jonathan still looking around in confusion, slowly pulling the hood down from the top of his head though the mask stayed on.

There was faint music playing, soft sounds of a piano that echoed through the warehouse. In between a lump of dirt crates and abandoned turbolifts, was a small table with a white sheet thrown over it. On top sat two plates, covered by a metal bowl of sorts, sippycups being for glasses. This was obviously Jervis’ latest attempt to have dinner with Crane.

Crane almost laughed at how utterly cheesy it all was, scanning around at the small orange lanterns that lit up the walls of the rusting metal building, “What is all this.” Jonathan knew what it was, but it didn't stop him from confirming.

“A date!”

The younger man raised an eyebrow, “A date?”

Jervis nodded excitedly, smiling at his creation but faltering a bit at Jonathan’s hesitance. “Is something wrong? I do hope this is to your standards, I spent so long….”

Crane scanned the man up and down, considering his options. He could leave, as part of him wanted to, or he could indulge himself a bit in his own curiosity of how this would play out. Despite it being a rather flavorless attempt on Jervis’ behalf, Crane decided to indulge his curiosity…it was just an added bonus

Pulling his brown, wollen coat off, he slowly approached the odd dinner set. Jervis seemed pleased to see the other was finally accepting his requests. Jervis took the metal bowls off the plates, probably working as food covers, to reveL actual good looking food. Jonathan approached to see steak and rice and the like, which was surprising. Where did Jervis even get this?

Reaching around, Jonathan pulled his mask off. Jervis admittedly had only seen Crane once briefly without the mask, but he had not fallen in love with his face. Though, as the mask was removed to show the man a few years younger than himself, brown hair shaved in an undercut that was still long on top, Jervis was pretty sure he had fallen in love with the face too. Jonathan has a much more chiseled jaw then the other remembered,  brown eyes locking with Jervis’.

“It's not much but, better than oatmel,” Especially since they had eaten it everyday for the past four weeks.

Jonathan waved his hands in dismissal, “It's fine.” Was all he said, looking from Jervis to the food as he sat down, removing his gloves and needles safely. Usually he would ignore the hypnotists feelings, but only due to the fact it seemed like a ridiculous fantasy to be in love with someone in this world. However, Crane was willing to examine that fantasy for once.

Jervis smiled and sat down beginning to eat a bit, “How did the mission go?”

“Well. Fries tried to freeze everyone during negotiations because they were ‘taking too long’.” Crane said, sipping was appeared to be wine of some sort out of the kid cup.

Jervis chuckled a bit at that, pulling his hair back up to keep out of his face using the same velvet ribbon as before.  “Sounds like Mr.Fries.”

Nodding in agreement, Jonathan ran a hand over the white sheet on the table. “Jervis,” He began, the slightly older man lifting his head in response. “Why do you continue to do…this,” Jonathan said as he gestured around him.

“Well I thought my intentions were rather plain Mr.Crane,” Jervis said with a small frown.

“Well yes, however, I've denied them multiple times,” He pointed out, eating some more food to find it actually tasted good.

“One cannot deny love,” Jervis shrugged, having an odd feeling he wasn't the first to have said that. “So why try.”

Jonathan paused at that, growing silent. All of this was overly kind and that was something he had never experienced…ever. It was rather frustrating to have to face these new stirring feelings as he was a foot away from the one causing them. “Oh.”

It was silence for a while before Jonathan paused his chewing, running a hand through his hair as he looked down at his plate. Jervis didn't say anything,not wanting to mess the situation up any further. The music still played, echoing softly the sounds of Chopin as the two ate in silence.

“What do you want from me?” Jonathan asked eventually, squinting a bit at the other.

Jervis shook his head though, showing his intentions were not ill, “You misunderstand my forwardness Jon, all I want is you.” That was the most damn cheesy thing he had ever heard. Jonathan stood up immediately which caused Jervis to panic  a bit, “Wait! Wait I'm sorry I didn't mean-”

He was gonna finish but Jonathan stepped around the table and sat straight on his lap. Yeah this was going further than either of them expected at this point. “Jon-” It could've been the fact Jervis was annoyingly attractive, annoyingly cheesy, or the fact it was hot when he called him Jon, but either way he didn't stop what happened next. Surging forward their lips connected, a tad too quickly cause their teeth clicked, neither experienced in what to do.

Jervis definitely had to do a double take, Jonathan on his lap, arms around his neck as he kissed him. While part of him needed a second to realize what was happening, his body seemed to react well. After a bit of uncomfortableness, they finally figured it out, Jervis wrapping his arms around Jonathan’s waist.

At first it wasn't too deep of a kiss, both men temporarily exploring the feeling of the other when Jonathan pulled Jervis’ hair out of the pony tail, tangling his hands in it. That turned Jervis on, far too much. Deepening the kiss, sucking on Jonathan’s tongue momentarily to illicit a small moan, the smaller man ground his hips down onto Jervis.

Both of their minds were screaming ‘oh’ now. Pulling away, the hypnotist’s iris’ flooded black as he stared at Crane with obvious desire. Taking in heavy breaths, they scanned each other’s face, “Is…is this okay.” Jonathan asked eventually

Jervis was about to respond but instead he set his hat on table and brought them back into the kiss, Jonathan’s hands immediately finding the long hair of the other.

As Jervis lowered his lips to the other’s jaw and down his neck, Jon hiccuping small noises that kept him going, Jonathan set to work getting rid of Jervis’ obnoxious overcoat. The music had fallen silent now, only the sounds of the two could be heard now. “God,” Jonathan groaned bucking his hips again when Jervis sucked on a particularly sensitive part of his neck. “You better be willing to finish what you've start Tetch.”

Chuckling, the long haired man found the latches for Jonathan’s gear pushing away the layers until eventually the sat there, staring and blushing. Jonathan was in a thin tan undershirt and his pants whereas Jervis sat, out of breath, in his own pants and unbuttoned shirt.

Scooting up a big further, Jervis groaning a bit because their bodies were obviously responding to each other at this point. “Are we gonna move or?”

Swiveling his hips again, Jervis grabbing Jon’s hips for support, he grinned a bit, “Would you like to postpone this?”

Mouth slightly open, his wildest dreams sitting in his lap, Jervis pressed their mouths back together, both tangling together for any physical contact possible. The younger of the two gasped when Jervis picked them both up, Jonathan being set on the table with the older pressed in between the others legs. This gave Jon the ability to wrap his legs around Jervis, pulling the other’s hair to connect their mouths.

Plates were disregarded on the floor now, the men continued the date in a…different way than expected.

\-----

Afterwards, Jervis held himself over Jonathan, still on the table as they both caught there breaths. Jonathan blinked a few times at the ceiling for a moment before gently pushing Jervis off him. 

Jervis’ returned to normal coloring as he sat back in his chair, buckling his pants up again as Jonathan did the same.

Neither man spoke for a bit, both dressing in an awkward silence. After a bit Jervis looked to Jonathan who was pulling his pants fully back on. “Jon.”

The other stopped, turning to look in response, Jervis’ eyes falling in the others toned stomach already. Snapping out of it, he lifted his eyes, “You are being quiet.”

“I am always quiet.”

“More so than usual. If you regret…whatever this is, you can tell me.” Jervis coughed, looking down at the table that would most likely need to be burned.

Jonathan pulled on his tanktop before shaking his head, “I don't regret it Jervis. I wanted to do as much as you.” Pausing again, he walked to Jervis and pulled him into a stand position so he could kiss him softly, which was something new compared to the rough kisses from before.

“Okay,” Jervis whispered when they pulled away.

Jonathan smiled, raising an eyebrow up “Thank you for that.” He turned away and gathered his stuff, picking up his mask last. 

“Does this mean my woe attempts are finally successful?” Jervis asked jokingly but, half of it seemed to be a real question. 

‘I suppose we will see,” Pulling the mask on, and latching the vials into place, Crane left with a hidden grin. At least he didn't have to clean up  **that** mess. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mah friend Anna's idea for the small detail of the velvet ribbon. Genius idea ok and I love it.


End file.
